


Queen Tarot Prompts

by GuildedAdversary



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuildedAdversary/pseuds/GuildedAdversary
Summary: A series of introspective works based on tarot cards.





	Queen Tarot Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly a work of fiction and exaggeration. Events in this story are very loosely based on real-life and should be taken with a grain of salt and not as an expression of the truth. Characters referenced in this story are loosely based on their real-life counterparts in terms of personality and looks and I in no way claim to know the thoughts or actions of their real-life counterparts

It was irritation at first. The thumping bass and electronic noise always did that to him. Then the irritation grew into a dull throb in his temples. It just wasn’t his type of music. It was one of the reasons he joined a rock band.

But Freddie and John were unusually pushy with their vision this time. Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal. They had done things that leaned towards funk and pop ballads before, after all. However, with the success of ‘Another One Bites The Dust,’ and Fred’s foray further and further into the club scene, the two were pushing for a full album of it. 

The band was split, 50/50 at first. Roger and Brian as the opposition to Freddie and John’s takeover. Then Roger became more compliant, preferring to get the whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible. Arguing would only drag the ordeal out further. Brian, alone, and without Roger at his side, was forced to face reality. Resistance was futile.

He had been willing to compromise, he really had been. He thought he had made progress when John finally relented, albeit reluctantly, and allowed Brian the guitar part he wanted. After all, if John was really going to write a song about their fights he should have a part in it, right? 

That’s what he thought, until he arrived at the studio the next afternoon and found John recording the guitar solo. His guitar solo. Brian could feel the rage begin to simmer. He turned on his heel before it could reach a full boil and bubble over.

Leaning against the concrete wall, he let out a steady breath. He chewed his lower lip and replayed the scene in his mind. Before it was just arguments and harsh words. Was it stupid? Yes. Childish? Yes. But it was only words. Now, John had taken it into more petty territory. Any other day it would have made Brian furious. Any other day he’d march back into the studio and do his own solo, upstaging John entirely like he so badly wanted to. But before the rage that forced him out the building could take hold, something in him snapped.

Brian was tired. He was tired of the fighting, he was tired of the stressful days in the studio, he was tired of not getting to do what he loved. He was beyond tired actually. He was exhausted. Did he really want to go back in and argue with John? Would it get him anywhere at this point? Did any of this matter? What Brian really wanted was to be home and in bed; to be alone for a day. Maybe write a new song himself or play an old one. Anything other than this.

So he’d relent. John could win this one. It may be a loss for Brian today, but soon they’d be finished with this, and he’ll have won in the long run. He wasn’t going to like it, he didn’t have to, but it was easier to let it go if it meant one day of semi-quiet. 

With that in mind, Brian re-entered the studio.


End file.
